Vial of Nightmares
by KylaSoulSongAlchemist
Summary: Kyra lives a normal life... For someone not fully human. But things get stranger when she begins to hear lullaby's, see a broken man in her dreams, and gets an evil little voice in her head constantly nagging her. It is after Absolute Midnight in Abarat. Candy and her gang are being totally ridiculous with their new member(?)... Carrion. Though they don't spend much time with him.
1. Chapter 1: Lullaby

**Vial of Nightmares Ch. 1: Lullaby**

A/N: WARNINGS! This does contain a LOT of spoilers throughout the chapters. Especially when my OC has dreams. There will be pairings in later chapters. You have been warned, so I will laugh if I get angry reviews about pairings and spoilers later.

-October 29, 2013-

It was silent. It was a quarter 'til midnight. One particular house on South Colony Blvd. held eight people, all of which were asleep… save one.

She, in the living room, on a couch, a cat sleeping soundly in her lap, could not sleep. She lay there with her grey-hazel eyes burning with passionate emotion. Hate for everything this house resembled to her. Fear that she, her mother, and step-father, would not leave when planned. Relief that things were going to get better for them. Anxiety to leave. The word stuck in her mind, as though she was not the only one, as though she were being beckoned.

_Leave…_

_ Yamki? Is that you?_

_ No… Leave… Leave… Leave… You have known me for many years… But you have forgotten me. You must leave… Soon you will remember… And I will be free once more._

_ Leave…_

_ Leave…_

_Leave…_

"Leave," She murmured. She sighed and rolled over, dumping the cat on the floor in the process (earning a hiss in complaint). This gave her an idea.

Careful not to wake the woman sleeping on the pallet nearby, she lowered herself to the floor. A simple thought caused her transformation into a small cat. Fur and whiskers grew where skin once was. Her ears were pulled and stretched into an erect position. Her pupils became slits, accustomed to the darkness. However, she was unlike the recently awakened calico sitting beside her. She looked like a small tiger.

"Going for a midnight walk, Miss Kyra? I do hope you'll warn me next time you plan on dropping me on the floor," the cat meowed softly.

"Sorry, ma'am. You know how impulsive I can get sometimes, Lily." Kyra replied.

"Just be careful," Lily gave the kitten a playful ear cuff. "And don't forget to come back in the morning. The Grim One and the Silly One have made a decision on when and where you're moving."

Kyra gave a small nod of agreement and bounded off to the nearest window, but stopped. "Lily, you don't use telepathy… Do you?"

"No."

"Alright."

-ಠ_ಠ-

-Abarat-

It had been nearly a year since the Nephauree and Mater Motely had attacked. Silly as it was, Mater Motely died soon after Candy, Gazza, and Malingo's talking, flying head disappeared into Oblivion when she tripped and fell into Galigali's flames. (A/N: I got lazy, but XD un-coordinated Mater Motely!) Christopher Carrion, having barely survived the event and being found _again _after Candy, Gazza, and Malingo _returned _from Oblivion, was put into intensive care. And rehab. And prison. _And_ rehab. AGAIN. After much thought and the rebuilding of his thirteen towers, he couldn't decide just what to do, so he started traveling. Even though he already knew his way around the Abarat. (A/N: Lazy again. Like Carrion, I couldn't decide what to do ಠ_ಠ .) Candy and Gazza have been spending most of their time together. Malingo grew his body back. Two-toed Tom finally got to spend time with Tidal Joe. It was a time of healing in the Abarat. Houses were rebuilt and scars faded. Among the time she had returned, Candy and friends managed to capture, imprison, and torture Boa. (Much to Carrion's dismay, although, knowing she deserved it, he did not intervene) Candy's gang thought it would be a good idea to visit with Carrion every once in a while to keep tabs on him so he didn't go all psycho crazy on the entire world of Abarat. It was, however, a lost cause. He no longer had the motivation or his grandmother to cause him to try and take over the world again. He did think to help rebuild the Abarat, but who would accept him? He did have some blame in the event of Absolute Midnight. Candy was one of the few people who were remotely friendly to him. And now he sat in the middle of a once-was inn at Yebba Dim Day. Tired and alone, he began to sing a lullaby his father had once sang to him during Absolute Midnight…

"_Coopanni panni,_

_Coopanni panni,_

_Luzaar Muru._

_Copii juvasi_

_Athemun yezoo._

_Coopanni panni,_

_Coopanni panni,_

_Luzaar Facheem._

_Mendonna quasi_

_Wemendee bazoo…"_

He felt a sudden surge run through him, like lightning. The next thing he heard was a small, weak, scratchy voice calling out, as if in his mind. _"She'll come… I promise… And then I'll be free… And so might _you."

Recovering, he sang once more. He did not know the significance of what he was doing, for his voice was carried by the Abaratian winds all the way into Hereafter…

-ಠ_ಠ-

-Kyra's roof-

Kyra had set herself up in a stargazer position. She couldn't see many, but the stars above her head looked beautiful. They were so far apart from each other and looked very lonely in her eyes. She knew that the suburban lights stopped her from seeing all of them, and she knew that stars were only suns. However, the midnight sky had always calmed her. But tonight was especially calm and silent. Not a car drove by. It was as if the world had taken a break from its constant horrors.

But the silence was broken by a song. Kyra began to hear a voice in the wind singing a lullaby.

And, oh, what a voice! It sounded lost, broken, and sad, but beautiful and calming nonetheless. It sounded like someone who had suffered greatly, lost at love, was betrayed, and couldn't forget or do a thing about it. The voice chilled Kyra's heart and made her want to cry out. And she would have had the lullaby not made her sleep.

-ಠ_ಠ-

-Kyra's Dream-

Again, she heard the lullaby, only this time she realized it wasn't English. It wasn't even from Earth. Next, she noticed she wasn't alone. She noticed she had transformed into a human while dreaming. She turned to see a tall man in long, black robes. He wore a glass collar filled with liquid and serpentine-like creatures lying towards the bottom of it with sad, petal-shaped eyes. _Cute! _She thought. She liked those little "snakes" she called them. And then she saw his face.

It was a grotesque, nightmarish face (which was the type of thing she adored, due to her morbidity). His pale, blue eyes were sunken. His skin looked as if it were only clinging to his skull. But what got most of her attention were his scarred lips. Why, it looked as if they were sewn shut at one point! Kyra wanted to weep. His pale eyes made her want to wail, for in his eyes she saw what she never wanted to see; he had lost a purpose. They showed pain, suffering, despair, hatred, and when he looked up at her, only confusion. No begging. Just empty confusion.

-ಠ_ಠ-

-Carrion's POV-

As soon as he had finished "Luzaar Muru" a second time, he knew he wasn't alone. Slowly, he raised his gaze to see a small girl, no older than 14, staring at him with tearful eyes.

The oddest thing about this girl was that her body was translucent and glowing slightly. Her eyes were glazed, as though dead or dreaming. He began to feel weak. He started to tremble. _She'll come… And then I'll be free. _He recalled the voice in his head from only seconds before. _What is this?_ He thought silently. She looked as though she was about to approach, but disappeared entirely.

-ಠ_ಠ-

-Kyra's Dream-

She had only been standing there a few seconds and had almost completely lost her self-control. She wanted to hug this man and tell him it would be alright. But Just as she was about to move, her vision faded. Then came the images. They came in quick succession and appeared to have no valid connection to each other. A foreign fruit. A fire. An old woman with a baby. A beautiful girl. A needle. The same girl with a dark-skinned, red-haired, green-eyed man. A dragon (Her kin, perhaps?). A light (was it a soul?). Three old women. A pregnant lady in a truck in the rain. A teenage girl with one blue eye and the other brown. A red-skinned man with horns with seven heads on them. A broken down light house in the middle of a field. A sea. An orange man with big ears. The man the beautiful girl was with. A house in a snowy place. A ship with water flooding a town. The broken man falling from the ship (which nearly brought Kyra to tears once more). The sky covered in darkness. A dress of screaming dolls, and one of the most unexplainable creatures she'd ever laid eyes on. Then, nothing. Just falling.

"Kyra! Kyra, wake up! You're mewling in your sleep!"

Kyra shot up, hackles raised, only to find herself with one of her cat friends, Namer. His name meant leopard, which fit his beautifully spotted coat nicely.

"Namer… Thank you." She mewed softly, noticing that she had transformed back into a cat once more, her pupils like disks.

"Kyra, I don't know if this means anything or not, but you were yowling 'Abarat' in your sleep." He said bluntly.

"Abarat…" Her eyes looked distracted. But when she remembered the man, she curled into a small ball of crying fur.

"Kyra! W-what's wrong?" Namer had only seen her like this one other time. "Hey, it's alright. Come; let's take you to your mom…"

Kyra stopped sobbing and leaped off of the roof, Namer at her side, and switched forms to human immediately. Much to her discomfort, one of her aunts happened to be right in front of where they had landed…

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter of my story. Kyra (obviously) represents me. There will be a bit of CarrionxOC, although I'm unsure exactly how I will place it. Possible slight CarrionxCandy or CarrionxBoa. Although, the CarrionxBoa will be a fail on Boa's part. Pairings, there will be CandyxGazza. Slight OCxOC as well. I don't really know how many pairings will be in this. I already have chapters written, just not will be spoilers on all of the books (so far). I haven't read Dynasty of Dreamers because it hasn't come out yet (but I sure as heck will when it does). Please review. Don't like that, don't read the rest of it. I put a warning in the summary, so I WILL laugh if I get angry reviews that have to do with pairings.


	2. Chapter 2: To Where?

**Vial of Nightmares Ch. 2 To Where?**

-Kyra's POV-

All she had to do was take a quick look at her aunts to feel her blood boil with hate. But this time she was lucky. She didn't get scolded. She simply got a "Good morning," and even with that it was all Kyra could do not to screech in her loathing. She muttered "Morning." and slowly walked away.

She walked into the front door, leaving Namer behind her to worry. "Something's got her worried really bad." He murmured and padded away to find an old friend of his.

As Kyra walked in the room shared between her and her mother (and a newly returned from Japan fiancé), she noticed her guardians were smiling like maniacs, something her mother never did unless she was trying to be funny. "Kyra," Her mother, Amanda Mira said excitedly (also something she never does unless she's trying to be funny). "We know where we're moving!"

"Alright, then. Fire away." Kyra spoke softly.

"We're going to Chickentown Minnesota." The couple said in unison.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Kyra shrieked.

Oh, Hell no.

AW HEEIILL NAH.

Chickentown? What the f***?! (A/N: lol, censoring is fun. Very fun.) That's far! What were they thinking? "Um, guys? You do remember what we saw on the news with that giant random tidal wave and the fricken ship-" she remembered a certain child at school at the word "ship" "- right? And, besides, isn't that a bit far?" Kyra complained.

"Don't you like the idea, Loo?" Amanda used Kyra's old pet name. "You want to leave, right?" _Major points there, Mom. _"And you want to get as far away from here as possible, right?"

"Well…"

"And besides, we can stay at the Comfort Tree Hotel until we can get a house!"

"And it's cheap because of the damage." Matt, Amanda's fiancé, chided in.

"Alrighty, then! When are we leaving?"

"A week."

- ಠ_ಠ -

-Candy's POV-

It was that time again. Time to check on Carrion. "Candy, do we really have to do this" Candy raised her head to see Gazza's face frowning in concern. "I mean, he is dangerous, after all…"

"And that's exactly why we need to keep an eye on him. Besides, he's sort of, kind of, a friend now."

"I know, I know… He just… Makes me uncomfortable y'know?"

"Isn't that his effect on everyone?"

"Yeeeeaaaahhh…"

"You two! Are we headed off to Yebba Dim Day yet?" Called Malingo from a doorway.

The twosome sighed and headed out the door, Malingo skipping behind them.

"Well, _you're _in a good mood." Gazza muttered.

"Yeah, I'm hoping something funny happens again. Remember last time we saw Carrion and he ate a piece of cake and then called you a 'potato b******'? That was hysterical and completely random."

"No, no," Candy exclaimed "He called him a 'fishy potato b******'!" She and Malingo busted out laughing.

"Oh, ha ha…" Gazza grumbled.

"Hey, at least we know not to give him cake or he'll kill us by making us laugh to death!" Malingo wiped a tear away from laughing so hard.

The trip to Yebba Dim Day (With the John Brothers as captain) wasn't very long, and it was easy to find Carrion. However, when they did find him, he was curled up under some covers. Candy prodded his shoulder.

"Mmn?" Carrion murmured.

"Carrion, wake up." Candy persisted to prod his shoulder.

"No."

"Carrion, _wake up._"

"Leave me alone, Grandmother…"

"I'm not Mater Motely. She's dead."

"Good."

"And I'm Candy."

"I don't want any."

"What?"

"I don't want any candy! I just want to sleep…"

"No, Carrion, I'm Candy Quackenbush."

"Why is a bush quacking..?" By now, Malingo, Gazza, and the John Brothers were having a quiet giggle fit (save Serpent).

"A'zo and Cha, Carrion, _wake up!_" Candy yelled with a final shove, leaving a stunned Carrion on the floor, earning a sharp glare.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything!" Carrion threw his hands up defensively and rose to his full height.

"You wouldn't get up and you kept saying stupid things!"

"I sleep talk! I've been sleep talking since I was twelve!"

It wasn't hard to imagine that Carrion was a sleep-talker. He _did _have his nightmares. After a heated discussion on bushes and water fowl and Malingo found a place to hang from, things finally calmed down. And then there was silence. Extremely. Awkward. Silence. Until Malingo broke it. "So, Carrion, anything going on? Anything strange?"

"No. Well… Never mind."

"He's hiding something serious. We can't trust him. I told you, all of you!" Serpent snapped.

"Hush, Serpent!" Mischief held a finger up to Serpent's face.

"Carrion," Candy began. "Will you tell us what happened?"

Carrion sighed, muttered a curse, and began. "Last 'night', I sang-"

"You _sang?_" Serpent shouted. "You would do no such thing!"

"Quiet, Serpent!" The rest of the brothers said in unison.

Carrion shot Serpent a death-glare, and then continued. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted, I sang an old lullaby my father had once sung to me." He kept the pain and voice to himself. "The second time I did so, I looked up and there was a girl. She looked like a ghost. She was staring at me in an… Odd way, like she was barely holding back tears." This earned another snarky response from Serpent, who was quickly silenced. "She seemed like she was going to approach, but vanished."

Silence.

"And just what was this lullaby?" Gazza sneered with his arms crossed.

Carrion sighed once more, complained, and began to sing "Luzaar Muru"…

- ಠ_ಠ -

-Kyra's POV-

Kyra rode in the backseat of Matt's car, listening to the sound of the road as the rode past everything, every time, every piece. The couple had said they were bringing her to buy moving boxes and have her help carry them, but she knew the real reason. They all hated the aunts. They were never treated fairly. They were without an opinion, without a voice, never to be heard, for their lost voices fell upon deaf ears. All of a sudden, she heard the lullaby again. The car windows weren't even open! Again, she wanted to cry, but again, she fell asleep.

- ಠ_ಠ -

-Kyra's Dream-

She saw him once more, but there were others with him… Others she had seen in the images before. The girl with different eyes, the kind-looking orange man with big ears, and the reddish-skinned man with stag-like horns with heads attached. There was another man with cold, colored stripes on his face next to the girl. The broken man spoke softly. "Who are you..?" His voice, though spoken softly, didn't sound as hurt as it did when he sang. He seemed like a man used to pride.

"I'm… Someone. You are a dream, but why do you haunt me?" Kyra replied calmly. "Those people… Are they your friends?" She took a small step closer to him. "Or are they… Going to hurt you?"

They all looked very confused. She took another step. "Please, don't harm this man…" Her voice cracked. Then they were all gone.

- ಠ_ಠ -

-Carrion's POV-

She was back, that sad-looking girl. What did she want? What _did _she want? He saw the glazed look in her eyes, and realized she was dreaming. Where was his collar? Where had his nightmares gone? He spotted one near the girl's foot. _Ah, there you are. Attach, but do not feed. Control her dream to my bidding. She must not see that I fear her. _The nightmare did as it was silently told and wrapped around her ankle. Now he didn't appear as though he were shaking. He spoke softly "Who are you?"

Her voice sounded as if to break. "I'm… Someone. You are a dream, but why do you haunt me? These people… Are they your friends?" He noticed she stepped forward. "Or are they… Going to hurt you?"

_Them _hurt _ him? _Now he knew this… Illusion was insane. She took a step closer. Was that… _sympathy _in her eyes? "Please… Don't harm this man…" And then she was gone.

"Lordy Lou…"

"So he wasn't lying…"

"Of course not."

- ಠ_ಠ -

-Kyra's dream-

It started with a girl. She had some facial similarities (such as the shape of her nose and chin and the color of her eyes) as the broken man. She appeared to be sneaking out into an orchard… Until she saw Kyra. The girl rose to her full height and spoke with high authority. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyra," she smiled. "And I honestly have no clue where I am. Who are you?"

"Theridia. A princess of Gorgossium. Right now we're in the smyrion fruit orchard near the Midnight Mansion on Pyon."

"Mmm, yep, I've definitely gone insane."

"Have you heard? I have a new little brother."

"Ooh?"

"Yes. He's still a baby. He's super cute when he giggles. His name is Christopher."

"That's… That's… It must be great… To have a sibling…"

"Well, it can go either way. Some of my siblings are cruel, but the rest – including Christopher – are almost so sweet it's sickening. Would you like to come by the mansion? You don't have to schedule an audience if you're with me."

"O-oh, no, that's okay, I'm afraid I might be a burden. Oh, and, sorry if I sound naïve, but where is Gorgossium? And Pyon?"

"You must be from the Hereafter. You people are rare here. This is in the Abarat."

"Abarat..?" Whispered Kyra as she recalled what Namer had told her. "I'm sorry. Thank you. I have to leave now." Before Princess Theridia could speak, Kyra was gone.

The next thing she Kyra saw was a blazing mansion. There was an old woman running out of it, carrying something. Kyra dove closer, and she heard the crying of an infant. She came a little closer, and saw the baby's eyes. Pale blue. And so full of fear. Pale… Blue… It snapped that the infant was _him. _And now she knew his name. The image faded once again.

She heard a voice… And saw a short, shadowed figure. "Remember me. Remember how you used to love me. Remember, Kyra. Remember and bring me to life once more. Set me free, or set him free. You can choose, but I will be the right choice. Bring me to life, Kyra… Let me live…"


	3. Chapter 3: Hilarity after 2nd Encounter

**Vial of Nightmares Ch. 3: Hilarity after Second Encounter**

A/N: This chapter is entirely meant for entertainment and is very, very short. Mainly because I could only think of jokes at the time. Same warnings as before. No particular pairing here.

"Gazza," Carrion called, practically flopping backwards on his makeshift bed.

"What do you want?"

"Coffee."

"When do you want it?"

Carrion glared at him. "I will f***ing cut you." (A/N: I still think censoring is fun)

"SOMEONE GET HIM COFFE NOW!"

"That's right," Carrion sneered, almost playfully. "Gazza is now my coffee hostage. Get me coffee or I won't release him from his hostage placement."

"Did someone give him cake again? This is awesome." Malingo commented.

"Carrion!" Candy shouted out of nowhere.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOMAN?"

"You should be in a choir."

"What, why?!"

"You have a pretty singing voice!"

Carrion nearly threw the broken lamp nearby at her. "PRETTY DOES NOT DESCRIBE A THING ABOUT ME! DO I LOOK _GIRLY _TO YOU?!" Everyone but Carrion burst into laughter. Carrion's face turned bright red. "S-shut up…"

"Aww, Carrion, don't get so upse-" Candy was cut off by a screech right behind her. What they saw was a huge, green-blue anthropomorphic fish beast. They all readied themselves for battle; sword, daggers, spells, it was only Carrion who pulled out nothing more than a vial filled with green liquid. "Do not attack." Carrion ordered. This sent the John Brothers to shout their dismay, all at once.

"No?"

"He's mad!"

"He'll be the death of us!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You have issues, Carrion!"

"Let's just run!"

"Why wouldn't we fight?"

"We've no choice!"

Carrion waved them away dismissively. Striding towards the now growling beast with his usual uncanny fearlessness, he said simply two words: "Kneel, boy." This earned a very bad response. The fish-beast roared and attempted to slash Carrion. In almost one fluid movement, Carrion feinted to one side all the while reaching for the miscreant's shoulder, hefting himself up high and crashing his right foot down on its head. The creature fell, and Carrion kneeled down beside him, pouring some of the vial's contents in its mouth. The beast began to change. As his scales receded, Candy realized that this was Letheo.

Carrion lifted him up and set him on the bed. "We'll go get him some clothes," Mischief murmured and left with his brothers.

"P-prince..?" Letheo lifted his head.

"Letheo?"

"You're different, prince, I don't know how, but you're different…"

"So I am. Letheo, next time I tell you to kneel, you will kneel. Correct?"

"Yes, Prince Carrion…"

Awesomeness points: Carrion, 1. Letheo, 0.

- ಠ_ಠ -

-Kyra's POV-

"Um, Loo? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Kyra stared up into her mother's eyes sleepily. Kyra was drenched in a cold sweat.

After roughly the same explanation Namer gave her and the fact that she had slept through the ride to and from the store for boxes, Amanda decided to ask: "Do you need to sleep with us tonight?"

"No. Just, no."

"Why not, Loo?"

"There is no way I'm sleeping next to Mr. Tall, Giggly, and Insane."

They all busted out laughing.

- ಠ_ಠ -

-Candy's POV-

"I don't want to go on the ship. I'm tired."

"Carrion, stop being a baby, and you were asleep only minutes ago. How could you still be tired?"

"Maybe, Candy, just maybe, it's because Gazza _still hasn't made me my d*** coffee because he's a fishy potato b******!_"

Laughter.

"I swear, he got ahold of some cake." Malingo said, still giggling.

"Ya d*** right I did."

"FUUUUUUUUUUU!" Gazza screamed.

"Funny thing, you curse more when you eat cake." Candy added.

"When did you even get cake? You were asleep when we found you." Gazza inquired, recovering from his state of despair.

Carrion spun on his heels to face him and smiled indulgingly. "That is for me to know, and for no one to ever find out. Letheo! Don't walk right behind me like that. I can't be f***ing hilarious if you trip me."

Candy shook her head. "And to think this comedian used to be Abarat's terror."

Letheo shouted. "HATERS GONNA HAAAAAAAATE!"

"Well done using a Hereafter phrase. And now," Carrion pointed in the air dramatically. "… I forgot. That was pathetic."

Gazza whispered to Candy. "We need to destroy all the cake before he gets on the ship."

"Are you kidding? He's funny as Hell."

There was no doubt that the ride on the ship, _Escapade_, was going to be just a bunch of "What the _Nefernow?_" moments.


	4. Chapter 4: Boxes

**Vial of Nightmares ch. 4: Boxes. Lots and Lots of Boxes.**

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I wrote this chapter, hated it, and had to re-write it again.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Beep, beep, beep, intruder alert. NRRRROOOO-WEEEE-OOOOO!"

"Letheo, get that box off of your head. You won't be able to see where you're going, and if you fall, I _will_ laugh."

Letheo did as he was told. He walked up to the prince and raised his arms to him, as if he wanted a hug… which he did.

"Prince, Prince, can I have a hug?"

Carrion glared down at his assassin apprentice. "What would make you think I'd be willing to hug _anyone_? Be honest."

Letheo put his arms to his sides and looked down at the ship's deck. "Well, uhm…"

"Spit it out, boy!"

"W-when I said you seemed different, I meant you looked, I don't know, friendlier? Please don't get too mad at me, Prince…"

Carrion involuntarily cocked his head. Friendly? _Him_? Had the boy lost his mind? "Friendlier how?"

"I-I'm not really sure… Your stare isn't as harsh and cold… That in itself is confusing and frightening… You also looked a bit… Distracted."

Gears turning.

Gears turning.

Gears turning.

Realization in 3… 2… 1…

"Oh my Lordy Lou I'm turning into a complete pushover!"

"W-what?"

"Under any other circumstance, I would have nearly killed you when you attacked me! But I didn't! The Abarat isn't as afraid of me anymore! Hell, the other day, _a kid asked me to play with him_! Can you believe it? I cannot! I refuse to believe this! A'zo and Cha, I just realized another thing. Being a comedian is compensation for not being as terrifying as I used to be! This is stupid! I need cake!" By now Carrion was shaking all over with rage.

"You don't need cake."

"Yes I do!"

"You are not going to turn into a psycho because you finally ate too much cake and blew up the entire f***ing Abarat with your sugar-high insanity."

"I WANT MAH DAMN CAKE!"

"What's going on here?" Candy popped up from around the corner.

"Candy, I've turned into a softie! I'm not frightening anymore!"

Candy made a face like ಠ_ಠ and slowly walked away.

"Um, Prince?"

"What, Letheo?!"

"I think you scared her…"

Carrion threw his hands up in the air and yelled. "YEEEEEESSSSSS!"

And to think this could be caused with only Letheo running about with a box on his head.

- ಠ_ಠ –

- Kyra's POV –

It was taking a bit of time and effort to pack everything up, but it had only been three hours and they were almost finished. Kyra knew they were in a hurry to get out. Suddenly, Kyra had the urge to go over what she had been through. She crawled under a cardboard box nearby and let the darkness caress her with comfort.

She went back in time to her own memory. The first thing she could remember was when she was very young, possibly as young as 4 years old. Her father had gotten angry with her for drawing on something that was meant to be drawn on. She remembered that when she was in kindergarten, he had forced her to do three-digit multiplication problems as a punishment (no wonder she never had a problem with math). She recalled another time; she didn't know when exactly, that he had left her back bruised. Her mother was furious and never let it happen again. She was lucky to have her mom, no matter how much Amanda disagreed.

Where were the good memories? Did she even have any? Well, yes, although they didn't last very long and they'd been pretty scarce. Kyra knew she didn't have a normal life, nor did she really understand what exactly a normal life was, but she knew that she was more fortunate than some other people, and was grateful for that.

She got up and out of her box. Kyra picked up a book her friend, Emily, had given her. It was called _Klepp's Almenak_. She hadn't read it at all yet, but it looked interesting.

When she walked outside, she noticed something:

The smell of wet fur.

Then everything went black.

- ಠ_ಠ –

- Akilah's POV –

The wind flew through his fur, chilling him to the marrow of his bones. To his side, the spotted cat, Namer, pounded along.

"So this is Kyra we're seeing?"

"Yeah. She's been acting weird for the past few days."

"So she has. She must be having nightmares about the girl. I told her she was evil, but Kyra just _had _to live in her false world of lies."

"Actually, every 'nightmare' Kyra's ever had made her very happy. It's like she enjoys the torture…"

"That girl is turning Kyra into a demon." Akilah heard a sharp squeal of bursting fury in his mind. _Shut up, you idiot! Kyra's friend is helping to free me! Then I'll be able to spend time with her! Shut up and stop being jealous of the fact that Kyra isn't _your _mommy! _"W-what the Hell?! Who's saying that?"

"Who's saying what, Akilah?"

_Don't tell him. He wouldn't understand. Mommy needs me now, but she needs to free me first. You horrible, cowardly dog-boy, you broke mommy's heart. I won't let you hurt her again. Turn back._ Akilah felt a sharp pain in his head, but he continued in the direction of his ex-girlfriend. With every step, his head hurt worse. And then he tripped on a box. When he rose, he picked up the small box in his half-paws-half-hands. On the box contained the words "Free Me And You Shall Be Rewarded".


	5. Chapter 5: Familiar Faces

**Vial of Nightmares ch.5: Familiar Faces**

FoxOtaku: Why thank you! And yes, Carrion will, eventually, get more cake. *evil smirk*

xxx

She couldn't see a thing. The smell of wet fur had hit her like her dizzy spells from hypoglycemia. All she could feel was rage. Pure and utter rage.

It was _him_.

That bastard that had cheated on her, without her knowing in the slightest.

Playing her heart like a harp.

Breaking that heart.

Shoving the broken pieces in her face.

That stupid werewolf. What has he been calling himself, now? "Akilah Kern Lobo", was it? The name meant "Intelligent Dark Wolf". In a way, he was intelligent. Yet completely stupid. He managed a way to get her guard down with his disheveled smile. His calm grey eyes. His grey-blonde hair. He had made her melt. He was only stupid by breaking her heart, filled with hate and vengeance. He continued to torment her with texts and occasional visits. She knew his real name.

When she managed to get her sight together, she saw him in his wolf form.

"Just what the Hell do you want _now_?"

And then she noticed Namer.

"You… why did you bring him here? Namer, why? I thought you were my _friend_!"

"I am your friend! You were acting weird and I was worried!"

"And you thought bringing _him _here would help me?!"

At this point, Akilah butt in. "Yes. I've heard you've been having nightmares. Haven't I told you to stay away from _her_?"

"Yeah, but the fact is, _she is not doing anything to harm me._"

"That. Is. A. Lie. Can't you see she's trying to brainwash you?!"

"Of course not, because she isn't! Now go home or I'll burn your ass!"

At that point, Kyra was shaking with rage. Then that weird, slightly annoying, voice popped back up. _He's going to help._

_What?_

_He will help free me._

_Who are you?_

_You will never find out until I'm free._

_O… kay… and who is this other that needs to be freed, but you don't want them to?_

_You know. But it's apparent you won't help me._

_What do you want?_

_Now? I want _you _out of my way._

_And how the Hell am I in your way? You're the one digging into _MY _brain._

_You're in my way because you want to help _him_._

_And who is "him"?_

_Stupid girl, don't pretend like you don't know who I'm talking about! That man you've been seeing in your dreams!_

"Uuuum, Kyra? Are you alright?"

"I'm using telepathy with some psycho."

_DON'T INSULT ME YOU IMPUDENT BRAT!_

_Psh, whatever. Do you mean Christopher? I'm afraid I haven't figured out his last name._

_First of all, his last name is Carrion, second of all, don't EVER say that name again._

_Why not? I like that name. Christopher Carrion. I frickin' love it._

_Don't… say… that name…_

_Psh, b**** please. Christopher Carrion, Christopher Carrion, Christopher Carrion._

_Shuuuuuuuuut uuuuuuuuup._

_Christopher Carrion, Christopher Carrion, Christopher Carrion!_

_SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!_

_RAWR B****, CHRISTOPHER CARRION, CHRISTOPHER CARRION, CHRISTOPHER CARRION! _At this point, Kyra's face was slightly reddened and had a somewhat sly grin. A grin that Akilah knew very well as one that showed an affectionate attraction.

_Oh Lordy Lou, SHUT UP! I can practically feel the warmth on your face! It's disturbing! What, do you _like _him?!_

_Perhaps. But it makes sense._

_How does it make sense that you've fallen for _him_?! He's frightening, a monster! No, not a monster, a _nightmare_!_

_Blah blah blah psycho tryin'a mess with mah head._

_Oh, I GET IT! He cast a spell on you!_

_Bahahaha! I KNOW when I've been used as a guinea pig for spells. It's true that I like him. So what? It's not like it's a crush. _

_Oh, sure it isn't. Does that explain why your face was all red?_

_Mah face was red?_

_Yes._

_How would you know? Unless you're astral projecting nearby. I didn't feel mah face grow warm, if that's what you meant. And ya gotta get outta mah head. _With a light energy push and a mental barrier, the crazy (seemingly an ancient female) being was catapulted from Kyra's mind.

"Kyra?"

"Whaddaya want, doggie?"

"You were making a weird face… and don't ever call me that again…"

"Well _you _shut _your _face. And I can call you whatever I want, now go home before I take you to the vet and get you fixed." With that, Akilah simply made an angry expression and fled.

"And as for you," Kyra peered down to Namer. "You freaking traitor. Don't come to me for anything ever again. You're not my friend. You never were. How could you bring me someone who hurt me as bad as he did? How _could _you?!"

"I thought…"

"No, you didn't think!" Kyra turned on her heels and headed back inside.

-ಠ_ಠ-

-Candy's POV-

It was obvious to Candy that the ship had run out of cake, because Carrion was no longer friendly nor was he insanely hilarious. He was back to all gloom and doom.

She had to admit that she felt somewhat sorry for him, being that he couldn't be very happy without cake. And even then, it's just sugar rush. It's not real happiness.

What made it worse happened to be everyone constantly bothering him, mocking him. It was true that she thought some of the John Brother's remarks were amusing, but some were just cruel. Apparently they thought that Carrion was afraid of the ghost-like girl. He did tremble a bit at the sight of her. But it didn't seem like she was actually a ghost. In fact, it reminded her of dream-walking with her mother.

There is something interesting about this though. Carrion seemed embarrassed every time the girl was mentioned. Candy hadn't really seen this before, so it was fairly suspicious. When the Johns noticed this, they started bothering him worse. Carrion really can't catch a break, can he? Nowadays, he spends most of his time in his room on the ship, seemingly as to avoid the Johns altogether. Knowing them, they'll find a way to get into his room and pull some ludicrous prank on him.

Just then, Candy was snapped out of her pondering by a shout. She jumped to her feet and ran to the deck. There was someone standing in the middle. They seemed to be a fairly young-looking woman.

"Is Carrion here?"

Candy approached this seemingly newcomer. "Yes, he's here. Who are you?"

"My name is Yamki Yeldriche. I'm a friend of Carrion's."

A _friend_?!

-ಠ_ಠ-

-Carrion's POV-

"What? What do you want?"

"There's a woman on deck that says she knows you."

Absurd. "Oh really? And what's her name?"

"She said her name was Yamki."

What? What's she doing here? "Did you say 'Yamki'?"

"Yes."

With that, Carrion walked to the deck, seemingly eager. When he reached the deck, he found that what Candy said was true. This was, indeed, Yamki.

"Well, look what the Tarrie dragged in!"

"I'm not prey, Carrion!"

"Yes, yes, I know. I've gotten hit with your shoes enough times to know that."

"Ya damn right ya did."

"You mock me too much, you know."

"Yyyyeeeeeaaaaahhh, but it's fun."

"Not to me."

"Well, it's frickin' hilarious to me."

"Um," Mischief intervened. "Could someone explain what's going on?"

Carrion gave an amused smirk. "I was waiting for you to say that. You see, while Candy, Gazza, and Malingo were in the Oblivion, my not-so-much-of-a-friend-but-close-enough appeared seemingly out of nowhere. I can't even quite remember how it was we met, though."

"I scared you and then introduced myself. Afterwards I kept following you and bothering you until you snapped."

"Right. That was irritating. How could I forget?"

"'Cause you have no brain!"

"I most certainly do have a brain!"

"What is it with you and speaking old English?"

"I was anti-social as a child, alright?"

"No duh!"

"Why are you here?"

"There's another meeting coming up, and I wanted to know if you'll come."

"That's not a bad idea."

Serpent just had to butt in… "What are these 'meetings' and what are they for?!"

Yamki let out a sigh. "I guess I'll have to explain."

"Start with your kind."

"Well, first of all, I'm a dragon-"

"WHAT?!" The group (discounting Carrion) shouted in unison.

"I'm a dragon from a different world, one you call the Hereafter."

"But," Candy began. "There aren't any dragons in the Hereafter."

"Yes, there are. We've known for a long time how to hide ourselves in human forms. That's why you don't know. That's why almost all humans don't know that any of the 'myths', 'legends', or 'monsters' are real. It's because we hide ourselves. Either way, I am a dragon from the Hereafter. Lately, there's been a war going on and we need allies. I happened to know about the Abarat for a long time now, and decided to start talking to Carrion to see if he'd give us any assistance. The meetings are basically just gatherings. Our allies' leaders converse with one another and share plans and ideas, while other members of their kind enjoy themselves as well as do some planning themselves, if only to see if they can help."

They seemed slightly confused. Carrion, obviously, already knew this.

"You all can have some time to mull over that. Meanwhile, I need to talk to Carrion." With that, Yamki strode towards the bow of the ship. Carrion knew he'd have no choice to follow. When he reached her, she twirled on her feet to face him, her face no longer playful, but turned to a rather serious and worried look. A look that disturbed him greatly.

"Do you have any ideas, Carrion?"

"None. My grandmother has disappeared and her stitchlings are dead."

"I don't think she's disappeared. I think she's just hiding. I recall when you told me that she fell into Galigali. I don't believe that bitch would be stupid enough to just fall into a volcano like that."

"I… I know… I've had a feeling that she's still alive…"

Yamki paused. "… I'm sorry. I should've just left that subject alone. On a possibly lighter note, anything new?"

He couldn't help but smile. Yamki happened to be one of the few considerate people he knew. "Yes. There's been a girl showing up lately. She seems to be… what do you call it… Astral Projecting?"

"A girl?"

"Yes, about twelve or thirteen."

"Shoulder-length brown hair?"

"Yes."

"Hazel eyes that seem wrapped in grey on the outside?

"Yes."

"Hmmm… is she short?"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"That's my newest apprentice."

"… coincidence, much?"

"I don't think so. I should talk to her about this."

"What… what's her name?"

"Her human name is Kyla, but we just call her Kyra. She likes it when others call her that, but HATES it when a human that isn't a dirge calls her Kyra. It's kind of like a violation. Dragons don't like their real names revealed. Has she said anything to you?"

"She seems… sympathetic. Almost protective."

"Yep, that sounds like her. It's no wonder why she'd feel bad for you. You always look sad." Yamki paused. "Plus, she's extremely morbid. She probably already wants to be your friend."

Well, isn't this interesting?

"Oh, Carrion! I brought cake!"

"WHAT?! Perfect timing! I just got a sugar crash!" Then Carrion paused. "Wait… where is the cake?"

"You have to go to the meeting before you get the cake."

"I'd go to the meeting even without the-"

"CAW CAW CAW!" A bird crashed right into Carrion. Yamki fell to her knees laughing as Carrion attempted to catch the bird and strangle it… which ultimately failed. He ended up chasing the bird around the deck for three minutes before collapsing. What didn't make sense was that the crow-like bird didn't leave the ship.

Mischief called from afar. "What's the matter, Carrion? Bird got your tongue?"

"SHADDAP!"

Yamki walked over to the slumped, scarred humanoid with a smug smirk. "Hey, Crazy with a Vengeance, it's a messenger bird, stupid."

"I'M NOT STUPID, YOU SHE-DEVIL!"

"Uh, yeah, you kind of are."

Carrion rose to his feet, still wheezing with exhaustion. The bird landed on Yamki's shoulder. She retrieved the message tied to the bird's leg.

"Um, Carrion?"

"What?"

"You've got some bad news…"


End file.
